


Auld Aquaintance

by Fire_Fox_0111



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Auld Lang Syne, Drawing, Gen, Hogmanay, New Year’s Eve, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, artwork, happy new year, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/pseuds/Fire_Fox_0111
Summary: Dr Weller and the gen:LOCK recruits are having a night off. (Well, it is New Year’s Eve, after all.) And what’s New Year’s Eve without a little singing?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Auld Aquaintance

[Click here to view image](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Fire-fox-s-christmas-drawing-825317072)

Follow the link above:

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely not claiming to be an amazing artist - my drawing skills are not very advanced, so don’t judge it too harshly! (Although choosing a piece of paper with a fold line down the middle was not my best idea...)
> 
> Also, please check out the written work by the same name; it’s by Nami_Vinsmoke and was inspired by this drawing.


End file.
